


Un día especial para los dos

by Araleh_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araleh_Snape/pseuds/Araleh_Snape
Summary: Un beso siempre es la mejor manera de despertar, y Severus supo que también podía ayudarle a abrir una puerta hacia el corazón de Harry… el resto, vendría con regalar el suyo.Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son de la autoría de JK Rowling, yo sólo anhelo que el Snarry viva por siempre.





	Un día especial para los dos

**Un día especial para los dos**

Aquel fue el mejor partido de Quidditch que se tenía memoria. La batalla fue feroz y complicada pero al final Harry logró atrapar la snitch y de esa forma darle la victoria a Gryffindor. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, era su último partido antes de despedirse de Hogwarts. Ya sólo quedaba concentrarse para los exámenes y finalmente terminaría sus estudios, así que, un triunfo final en su deporte favorito no era un mal modo de decir adiós.

Todos los Gryffindor se abrazaron sosteniendo la copa de campeones, no había quien no necesitara de esa sana alegría después de que unos meses atrás estuviesen a punto de perderlo todo en la guerra final. Por fortuna, no fue así. Harry logró derrotar a Voldemort sin que hubiesen tantas pérdidas humanas como se temían. Gracias al sacrificio de Dumbledore y a la valerosa ayuda de Snape, la destrucción del Señor Tenebroso pudo ser posible.

Aun en medio de la algarabía de sus amigos, Harry atravesó los campos del castillo y entró al colegio respirando hondo para contener la emoción. Todavía podía sentir el calor del sol en sus mejillas cuando una mano cercó su muñeca jalándolo fuera la multitud.

Dejó de sonreír de inmediato. En esos meses su relación con Severus Snape no había cambiado demasiado. Es cierto que el odio parecía haber quedado atrás pero Harry prefería mantenerse alejado, el Profesor le miraba siempre de una manera por demás extraña, estaba casi seguro que buscaba cualquier oportunidad para descontarle puntos.

— No he hecho nada. —se apresuró a aclarar antes de que el reloj de su casa se viese afectado en la puntuación.

Snape no respondió de inmediato y Harry esperaba que no fuese a estar tan enfadado por la derrota de Slytherin como para vengarse y provocar que Gryffindor perdiera tantos puntos que también perdiera el trofeo de las casas.

— Solo quería felicitarlo, Señor Potter.

— ¿Felici… qué? —repitió Harry incrédulo, seguramente se trataba de uno más de los cotidianos sarcasmos de Snape.

— Felicitarlo. —repitió el hombre sin modificar su tono de voz—. Ha estado usted sorprendente.

Harry contuvo la respiración esperando que Snape continuara la frase con un _“sorprendentemente fantoche_” o _“tan sorprendente como puede ser un bueno para nada a menos que sean juegos de niños”_

Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Por el contrario, Snape se acercó más a él, tanto, que Harry tuvo que retroceder instintivamente, lo que no sirvió de mucho pues el Profesor continuaba aferrado a su muñeca por lo que se lo trajo consigo hasta la pared.

Severus Snape aprovechó para inclinársele aún más, disminuyó el volumen de su voz convirtiéndola en un suave susurro que cayó con el impacto de un rayo en el oído de Harry.

— Verte volando por las nubes fue como presenciar un ángel deslizándose entre el viento.

— ¿Q-qué? —logró emitir Harry de su garganta apretada.

— Pero también irradiabas la ferocidad de un demonio. Eso me gusta tanto de ti, que no eres un ángel ni un demonio, o que lo eres ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Se siente usted bien?

— Nunca me he sentido mejor, ahora que puedo hablar y decirte lo que siento

— Calle. —pidió Harry incomodado, miró a su alrededor, sus compañeros habían guardado silencio y observaban impresionados la peculiar escena.

— Ya ni tú podrás callarme.

Harry sintió que el mundo caía bajo sus pies. Snape le estrechó contra su cuerpo apoderándose de su boca sin importarle que medio colegio fuera testigo de aquel beso. Por un instante Harry buscó con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione en busca de ayuda, pero ambos habían quedado petrificados y comprendió que absolutamente nadie se atrevería a intervenir.

Snape podía sentir la resistencia de Harry pero no se apartó. Insistió saboreando los juveniles labios, disfrutando incluso de los fatuos intentos de su alumno por apartarlo. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Harry era fuerte y hubiese podido arrojarlo hasta el otro extremo del lobby si realmente pusiera todo su deseo en ello.

Sus oídos se deleitaron al escuchar el primer gemido de placer. Harry continuaba estrujándole la túnica pero era como si solo fingiera querer separarse cuando en realidad sus labios y su lengua se movían al unísono con los suyos.

Si por él fuera, habría besado a Harry Potter hasta el final de los tiempos, pero se apartó cuando creyó que, si no lo hacía, nunca podría hacerlo.

Permaneció un momento con su frente unida a la del más joven, disfrutando al verlo respirar agitado, de su verde mirada entre confundida y extasiada.

— Besarte era algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero te juro que jamás imaginé que sería tan mágico y excitante. Y ahora quiero más de ti —le confesó ardiente—. Quiero que seas mío y viviré esperando sea una realidad.

Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron, sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa pero le fue imposible decir ni una palabra. Su mente estaba en blanco, y apenas tuvo fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie cuando Snape finalmente se apartó y desapareció entre la multitud de pasmados alumnos.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Esa noche, Harry se encerró tras el dosel de su cama, con un hechizo de silencio para no escuchar nada de la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en la Sala Común. Estaba seguro que no era el triunfo en Quiddith el tema que los tenía alborotados. Pero no le importaba mucho, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada rememorando la voz de Snape acariciándole el oído.

Y ese beso…

Se llevó los dedos a los labios. No era su primer beso, pero sí el primero de un hombre, y continuaba sin entender porqué lo sintió tan normal… tan correcto.

A pesar de que Snape era su Profesor, a pesar de que creyó que le detestaba, a pesar de tantos inconvenientes, todo parecía estar bien.

Era muy entrada la madrugada cuando por fin la fiesta terminó y no necesitó del hechizo de silencio para saber que todos dormían. Entonces abandonó la cama. No le importó si alguien pudiese descubrirlo vagando por los pasillos. Fue directamente hacia las mazmorras, hacia las habitaciones de Snape.

_“Quiero que seas mío”_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Snape había susurrado en su oído y que provocaron en él un derroche de sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo que jamás había experimentado. Necesitaba sentir más de aquello que le aceleraba el pulso.

Le asombró encontrarse con la puerta abierta. Cauteloso, asomó la cabeza hacia el interior, procurando controlar su nerviosismo.

— Profesor… ¿Snape?

No hubo respuesta. Así que se animó a entrar por completo. Miró a su alrededor, era una habitación sencilla, con solo una amplia cama, un armario y un par de sillones junto a la chimenea. En un extremo estaba un escritorio con su superficie lustrosa casi vacía, sólo había un sobre de papel pergamino recostado sobre un pequeño cofre de madera oscura.

Caminó hacia allá, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al leer su nombre escrito en el sobre. Era la letra de Snape, podía reconocerla entre un millón de letras, su caligrafía lucía perfectamente elegante.

Sus dedos temblaron al abrir el sobre y extraer una carta de su interior.

_“Estás aquí, y eso renace mi esperanza”_

Harry miró a su alrededor, al momento de leer la carta pudo escuchar la voz de Snape, pero le desilusionó no encontrarse con su Profesor. Suspiró profundo al comprender que sólo se trataba de un hechizo y volvió sus ojos hacia el pergamino.

_“La puerta sólo estaría abierta para ti, para que encuentres mi carta y para que sepas que estoy complacido por tu presencia. Te esperaba confiando en que nuestro beso hubiese sido tan especial para ti como para mi”_

Harry volvió a respirar hondo. Sí, fue inmensamente especial. Más que eso.

_“No podía irme sin hacerte saber lo que siento por ti, Harry Potter”_

¿Irse? El corazón de Harry se estrujó dolorosamente y tuvo que sentarse para continuar leyendo sin que las rodillas le temblaran.

_“Por un tiempo no podré verte, pero si sientes lo mismo que yo, lleva contigo el cofre que he dejado para ti. De esa forma no tendremos que estar separados por completo. Será mi consuelo hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos”_

La carta terminó y la voz de Snape dejó de escucharse. Harry abrió el cofre y había otro pergamino en él pero no había nada escrito. Bajó la mirada desilusionado.

— ¿Porqué te fuiste, tonto? —preguntó al vacío—. Yo quería hablar contigo, quería desesperadamente saber porqué me besaste… No me basta que pretendas saber lo que sentimos ¡Necesito escucharlo de ti!

Frustrado, Harry tomó el cofre y salió con él de aquella habitación, sin dejar de preguntarse porqué Snape le había besado justo antes de marcharse sin decir a dónde ni por cuánto tiempo.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Todo aquel día Harry estudió el cofre sin encontrar nada más en él, cada que lo abría continuaba solo ese trozo de pergamino sin nada escrito.

_“No entiendo nada”_ bufó para sí mismo, frustrado por no descubrir el propósito del regalo de Snape.

Fue hasta el día siguiente, cuando casi había perdido la esperanza, que al abrir el cofre notó que había algo escrito en el pergamino.

_“Sólo es una vez al día, pequeño tramposo”_ Volvió a escucharse la voz de Snape y Harry esbozó instintivamente una emocionada sonrisa. Ya no buscó a su alrededor, sabía que sólo era parte de un hechizo pero eso no menguaba su alegría por sentir a Snape tan cerca.

_“Gracias por darme esta esperanza, gracias por insistir y llevarme contigo. De otra forma, hoy hubiera sido el día más triste de mi vida”_

— ¡¿Pero dónde estás?! ¡¿A dónde has ido?!

_“No puedo decirte dónde estoy, y no, pequeño mío, no te he escuchado, es sólo mi corazón que sabe que estarías haciéndote esa pregunta. Por favor, tenme paciencia y espérame”_

La voz dejó de escucharse y el pergamino volvió a ponerse en blanco. Harry gimió desesperado. Era un mensaje demasiado corto.

Sin embargo, decidió que sí, que esperaría su regreso. Y por lo pronto sólo quedaban veinticuatro horas para volver a escuchar su voz… veinticuatro largas horas.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Cada mañana, lo primero que Harry hacía era cerrar el dosel de su cama, poner el hechizo de silencio y abrir el cofre. No había mejor manera de empezar el día que con un nuevo mensaje de Snape.

Era como si el Profesor hubiese calculado metódicamente cada fecha y Harry estaba sorprendido por ello.

_“Recuerda que hoy tienes examen de Encantamientos”_ Le dijo precisamente el día en que eso sucedería. _“Te recomiendo que pongas especial atención en el hechizo desilusionador, te falla conseguir una total desaparición y como futuro Auror te será muy útil conseguirlo. Sé que puedes, confío en ti”_

Otro…

_“Ya eres un graduado. No puedes imaginar cuánto deseo estar contigo, mostrarme tan orgulloso por ti como me siento, sin ocultar ni un poco cuánto admiro tu perseverancia, tu poder y tu alegría”_

…

_“Es el primer día de tus vacaciones. Diviértete mucho con tus amigos, pero no olvides que en un par de semanas debes presentarte a tu examen de ingreso en la Academia de Aurores. Serás el mejor de ellos”_

_…_

_“¡Sabía que lo lograrías! En estos momentos puedo cerrar los ojos e imaginarte con tu uniforme de Auror… debes estar hermoso. Enloqueceré si luces tan sólo un pequeño porcentaje de lo ardiente que te veías en tu uniforme de Quidditch… ¡Ah, cómo muero por besarte otra vez!”_

_…_

_“Te extraño… y eso que cuando escribí esta carta aún no me separaba de ti. No sé cómo podré soportarlo. Quiero verte, quiero atraerte hacia mi cuerpo por tu cintura, quiero hundir mi nariz en tu cabello y sentir que eres mío para siempre”_

…

Harry disfrutaba de cada una de esas cartas, incluso aquellas en las que le reprendía: “_Te dije que debías alquilar un piso para ti solo. Ahora tendrás que ponerte de acuerdo con Weasley hasta para el uso del lavabo… pero sé que aún así te diviertes a su lado y bueno, envidio tu paciencia”_

Pero sus preferidas eran aquellas en las que la voz de Snape se tornaba cálida y _apasionada “He imaginado mis dedos recorriendo tu piel, sé que es suave porque en algún momento he tenido que obligarte a seguirme, pero estoy convencido de que por debajo de tu ropa debe ser ardiente. Tu mirada aún es ingenua, pero yo puedo adivinar que esconde un alma ansiosa por ser poseída por la pasión. Te imagino en mi cama, Harry Potter, te imagino perdiendo tu inocencia en mis manos, gozando con mi boca envolviéndote, saboreando cada parte de ti… Me imagino dando todo de mí para que tu cuerpo convulsione de placer”_

Harry terminaba tocándose, imaginando que eran las manos de Snape las que lo hacían. Estaba ansioso, estaba enloqueciendo por el vacío en su cama.

— ¡Oh, ya vuelve, por favor! —susurró aquella mañana en que el pergamino volvió al silencio luego de confesarle desear verlo dormir cansado en sus brazos luego de convertirse en uno mismo.

Pero los meses pasaban y Harry tan solo debía consolarse con una carta más cada mañana.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

Dio inicio Octubre, y el primer aniversario del final de la guerra se aproximaba. Kingsley, como Primer Ministro, visitó a Harry para recordarle que era el invitado principal en la ceremonia. Harry aceptó sin muchas ganas, no le atraía la posibilidad de tener que dar algún tipo de discurso o de verse agobiado entre tanta gente que buscaba una fotografía del recuerdo con él.

Sus amigos también acudieron. La ceremonia se realizó en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, hubo un podio donde entregaron medallas y condecoraciones a quienes contribuyeron en la victoria. Harry fue el último en recibirla, la más importante de las preseas, y se obligó a sonreír cuando en realidad lo único que podía pensar era que Snape debía de estar ahí presente.

Harry observó a la multitud aplaudiéndole, para ellos él era su héroe, pero para Harry, su héroe personal no estaba a su lado.

De pronto, el ruido de los aplausos se detuvo tan intempestivamente como empezó. Harry volteó a mirar hacia su izquierda, a donde todos los demás ojos miraban, y su corazón retumbó violentamente.

No se detuvo a pensarlo, casi llorando de alegría corrió por lo largo del escenario hasta donde Severus Snape hacía su entrada. Saltó a sus brazos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y buscó sus labios como si solo se tratara del reencuentro de la más formal de las parejas.

Severus le recibió de la misma forma, sujetándolo tan fuerte por su cintura que terminó elevándolo del piso sin dejar de besarse. Se olvidaron el lugar y del mundo entero, tan sólo se devoraban con ansiedad pero también emitiendo un brillo que sólo el verdadero amor puede emitir.

Con sus dos manos Harry sostenía el rostro de Snape intentando perpetuar lo más posible esa caricia tan soñada y anhelada. Si pudiera, la haría durar los mismos seis meses que le mantuvo en abstinencia luego de darle a probar el más adictivo de los sabores.

Severus le sostenía suavemente contra su cuerpo, demostrando que tenía entre sus brazos el mejor regalo del mundo, que cuidaría y amaría hasta el fin de sus días.

Fue Severus quien rompió el contacto con la mayor ternura posible, disfrutando de la dulce renuencia de Harry por soltarlo. Finalmente el joven cedió, pero solo porque también necesitaba saber. Miró a los ojos negros de su ex Profesor, y supo que nunca nadie antes le había mirado de la forma en que estos lo hacían.

— ¿Dónde estabas, porqué te fuiste? —le reclamó sin ira, tan solo inmensa curiosidad.

— Azkaban.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó asombrado.

— Hice cosas malas, debía pagar mi condena.

— ¡No, no fue tu culpa, tú eres un héroe! —exclamó apasionado—. ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue por ayudarme, sin ti yo no hubiera podido vencer a Voldemort! ¡Debiste decirme lo que estaban haciendo contigo, debiste hacerlo, Severus, yo hubiera…!

— Sé que lo hubieras hecho.

Severus colocó sus dedos en los labios de Harry, feliz al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez.

— Sé que hubieras impedido que fuese a prisión, pero entiéndeme, es algo que también yo necesitaba, y sólo pagué muy poco… lo más que me permitieron pagar.

Harry asintió comprendiendo aunque siempre le dolería pensar en Snape sufriendo solo en una celda de Azkaban por tantos meses.

— Me llevé tu cofre. —dijo, prefería cambiar de tema o su espíritu se rompería.

— Te llevaste mi corazón. —le aclaró, dentro del cofre entregó sus más profundos sentimientos—. Todo este tiempo he sentido cada vez que lo abres, y ha sido de esa forma en que pude soportar tenerte lejos. No puedes imaginar el consuelo a mi alma saber que leías mis cartas.

— ¿Cómo sabías? ¿Cómo supiste que podía sentir lo mismo que tú?

— No lo sé, quizá porque te conozco mejor que nadie, quizá porque eres malo para disimular y tu mirada hacia mí fue cambiando desde incluso antes de la guerra.

Harry le sonrió, era cierto, aunque quizá nunca hubiese podido descifrar el cambio en sus sentimientos por Snape si no hubiera ocurrido nunca aquel beso. Acarició la pálida mejilla de Severus sin dejar de mirarle enamorado.

— En esa guerra salvaste mi vida… y ahora mi vida es para ti.

El susurro de un _“awww”_ conmovido les hizo voltear hacia la hasta entonces callada concurrencia que les observaba enternecidos.

Harry recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Snape sin intimidarse ante tantos testigos.

— ¿Porqué siempre tenemos que hacer esto en público?

— Quizá para ahorrarnos demasiadas explicaciones. —bromeó Severus besando la frente de Harry.

El joven Gryffindor sonrió.

— Creo que les gustamos. —comentó impresionado por la manera en que nadie se atrevía a interrumpirlos.

— Eso parece. Me temo que cada año celebren más este pequeño acontecimiento que el final de la guerra.

— ¿Un día especial para nosotros?

— El mundo puede hacerlo si eso gustan, pero yo querré más que un día, te quiero para siempre.

— Yo también, Severus, ¡para siempre!

Harry enlazó la mano de Severus entre las suyas conduciéndolo fuera del escenario, aún tenía muchas cosas que decir y qué satisfacer… y eso no pensaba hacerlo frente a nadie que no fuera Severus Snape.

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

FIN

[=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=][=]

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Bueno, pues sí, hoy se festeja el Día Internacional del Snarry y se me ocurrió esta historia para festejar a nuestra querida pareja, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Saludos y besos.


End file.
